Decent
by Dutchie15
Summary: Post Urban Hellraisers. Calleigh tries to cope with her feelings about Peter Elliot being engaged and gets some help from the not so unexpected angle. [CaRWash]


**Disclaimer: After all the stories I've written, you'd say I owned them at least partially. But I don't. Don't own the song either.  
Title: Decent.  
Author: Dutchie15, but please call me Nikki.  
Summary: "So he…I mean you liked him?" "I think so. I don't know. He was different. He was the first guy in a long time that I could just talk to without feeling like he was undressing me with his eyes." Ryan let out a laugh. "I don't mean to ruin your dream here, but there's not a sane man in the world that doesn't undress you with his eyes." [CaRWash[Post Urban Hellraisers  
A/N: I wrote this on vacation, but I haven't posted it yet because personally, I don't really like it. Too much dialogue. But here it is anyway.**

* * *

_I just wanna scream and lose control,  
Throw my hands up and let it go.  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah.  
I just wanna fall and lose myself,  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell.  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah.  
(Avril Lavigne: runaway)_

* * *

The garage of the Miami-Dade Crimelab was a good place to go to if you wanted to be alone. Aside from CSIs having to process a car down there, people avoided the place. This made it perfect for anyone that needed to think, drown in sorrow and self-pity or cry. The first two could very well apply to the blond woman vacating the garage right now, Ryan Wolfe thought as he entered. But with her hair in a ponytail, dirt on her face, and wearing a jumpsuit, she didn't look like she was crying. It made sense, because Ryan had never seen Calleigh Duquesne cry. Then again, Ryan had never seen Calleigh Duquesne in a jumpsuit either.

"Great hiding spot."  
"Not great enough, apparently."  
"Hey, if you want me to leave, I'm gone."  
"No, it's fine. It's not like being alone is making me feel any better."

Ryan moved in. "Yeah, I heard Peter Elliot huh?"

"Peter Elliot indeed."  
"I'm sorry. Anything I can do?"  
"Get me a decent guy?"

Chuckling, Ryan watched her sit down on the car seat she'd just pulled out of the car. She wasn't going to bite. Not right now.

"There are enough of those, honestly." He said.  
"Sure, and they all live in Europe."  
"I doubt that."

His OCD was keeping him from kneeling in front of her, so instead he sat down on the other car seat, next to her. She turned to him and sighed.

"I just don't understand them. Why did John tell Peter that me and him were back together? I made it quite clear that we weren't."  
"Oh, I believe you."  
"And why didn't Peter check with me? I mean, he was in love with me, right? Not with Hagen."

Ryan shifted in his seat.

"Peter really did have a chance with you, didn't he?"  
"Yes. And he blew it."  
"So he…I mean you liked him?"  
"I think so. I don't know. He was different. He was the first guy in a long time that I could just talk to without feeling like he was undressing me with his eyes."

Ryan let out a laugh.

"I don't mean to ruin your dream here, but there's not a sane man in the world that doesn't undress you with his eyes."

A blush crept up Calleigh's cheeks. "Now Ryan."

"It's just one of those days, huh?"  
"Yeah." She agreed. "I feel like throwing a tantrum, pretending like I'm 5 years old, you know?"  
"I do. I do know."

Silence fell over them until Calleigh thought of something to break it with. "Peter told me that one of our video guys send him to prints instead of QD."

A grin appeared on Ryan's face.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Calleigh asked.  
"Guilty."  
"Why? I mean he was here for a case."  
"Not true. He didn't give a damn about the case; the fact that he let that girl walk proves it. He was just here to impress you."  
"So you send him the wrong way?"  
"I guess. He doesn't even know who I am anyway."

Calleigh made an amused face. "Do I detect a flicker of jealousy, Ryan Wolfe?"

"What? Me? No. Hey, at least I saw through this guy."  
"True. And at least you're not engaged while you're flirting with me. Are you?"  
"Am I what? Engaged or flirting with you?"  
"I **know** you're flirting with me mister. I meant if you're engaged."  
"Me engaged? Please. Besides, you'd be the first to know, I promise." Ryan said.  
"Thanks, I'd appreciate that."

"You know what; you're actually not as bad as all the other men." Calleigh stated.  
"I have European ancestors, honestly."  
"Sure you do."

They looked at each other and started laughing. Calleigh had to admit she felt relieved, a bit better. Until realization dawned on her. Then she felt a lot better.

"So, no sane man can help but to undress me with his eyes, huh?"  
"I think so." Ryan agreed.  
"So, how do I look naked?" Calleigh asked, smirking.  
"Ah…I said no _sane_ man. I clearly remember you calling me crazy when I first got here." Ryan stammered.  
"Nice excuse there mister."  
"I think Valera's calling for me. Gotta go, see you later."  
"Run while you can Ryan, run while you can."

Ryan didn't let her tell him twice. With a wink, he stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Hey Ryan?" Calleigh called after him.  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
"I guess that a guy that undresses me with his eyes isn't so bad if he manages to cheer me up as well."  
"See you later?"  
"Of course."  
"And Cal, just in case you're wondering, I think you can do way better than Peter Elliot. I'm convinced of it."  
"We'll see in time."  
"Let me know when you find out."

And with those words, Ryan let her be alone again. He had never seen Calleigh Duquesne cry, and he didn't think he would anytime soon. But Calleigh Duquesne dressed in a jumpsuit was something he could add to his memory. And it wasn't a bad memory at all.

* * *

_A/N: Blah, I'm not very fond of this story. But ah well, everything for the fans, LOL. Do me a favor? Give me a REAL review, not just 'AWW SO CUTE' Please? Thanks._


End file.
